Polyphenylene ether (PPE) is classified as a high-performance material which has the characteristics of heat resistance, flame resistant, light weight, etc. It is widely applied in various industries, such as the general industry, the electronics industry, the automotive industry, the consumer goods industry, etc. The global market demand for PPE is around 200,000 tons per year.
For the past few years, the technical development of modified-PPE (m-PPE) has improved demand for polyphenylene ether material and its application in various fields. The modified PPE can be applied in compatibilizers, flame retardant additives, and thermoplastic composite materials, and is especially appropriate for adoption as high-frequency substrate raw material due to its high dimension stability and low dielectric properties. However, in industry, polyphenylene ether (PPE) is mainly produced through solvent methods requiring the use of a great amount of organic solvents, resulting in high manufacturing costs and causing severe pollution and harm to the environment.